Temptation of the Stars
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: Collection of short stories, quotes and lyrics revolving Dark Shadows. All pairings/relationships. Originals included. Requests are greatly appreciated!


***DISCLAIMER: I do not take credit for any songs or quotes used. Citations included.***

** Another book? Ahh, no. But that's a good guess. This is going to be a collection of quotes, lyrics, personal short stories, etc. But, some of them I do write myself (I obviously wont include citations for my own works).**

** I _live _for this stuff. ****Many times I am asked how I get my inspiration. Here's my answer. Since I mostly write about Angelique, the majority of this will be. But I am completely open to researching/including pieces about other DS characters or pairings. Besides, you can interpret the quotes however you like. I will be including characters that I think relate to the pieces I include. Enjoy!**

_"And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_  
_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me_  
_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Though the pressure's hard to take_  
_It's the only way I can escape_  
_It seems a heavy choice to make_  
_And now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
_Found the place to rest my head_  
_Never let me go."_

_-Florence and the Machine_

**(Angelique, Barnabas, Julia?)**

* * *

_Angelique._ Her name: whispered soft as a prayer; but deadly as sin. A flawless, beautiful creature; surely only to have fallen from the heavens. Only the wise know not to find pleasure with her. For she can destroy with persuasion; her words smooth as silk, yet cold as ice. Her surface strong but undefined, for behind the surface lies the cracks that sink forever deeper in her soul. Fractures only visible from within. And to those close enough to her soul to see these cracks: God have mercy on your soul. For the he tells you: "Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes." Because she will destroy your heart just like her own was.

**(Angelique)**

* * *

_ "Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

_- OneRepublic_

**(Angelique, Barnabas)**

* * *

_It was pounding._ Rage was surging through every vein in her body. A determined, conquering, menacing sort of hate. There was no one was left to care about. No one could stop her. No one would. They all deserved to die. Every single person that hurt her. They would all drown. Slowly, intimately, and in the worst way possible. They had to, they deserved it.

**(Angelique, Barnabas?, Julia?)**

* * *

_"I'm your Opheliac_  
_I've been so disillusioned_  
_I know you'd take me back_  
_But still I feigned confusion_  
_I couldn't be your friend_  
_My world was too unstable_  
_You might have seen the end_

_But you were never able_  
_To keep me breathing_  
_As the water rises up again_  
_Before I slip away_

_You know the games I play_  
_And the words I say_  
_When I want my own way_  
_You know the lies I tell_  
_When you've gone through hell_  
_And I say I can't stay_  
_You know how hard it can be_  
_To keep believing in me_  
_When everything and everyone_  
_Becomes my enemy and when_  
_There's nothing more you can do_  
_I'm gonna blame it on you_  
_It's not the way I want to be_  
_I only hope that in the end you will see_  
_It's the Opheliac in me_  
_It's the Opheliac in me_

_I'm your Opheliac_  
_My stocking prove my virtues_  
_I'm open to attack_  
_But I don't want to hurt you_  
_Whether I swim or sink_  
_That's no concern of yours now_  
_How could you possibly think_

_You had the power to know how_  
_To keep me breathing _  
_As the water rises up again_  
_Before I slip away_

_You know the games I play_  
_And the words I say_  
_When I want my own way_  
_You know the lies I tell_  
_When you've gone through hell_  
_And I say I can't stay_  
_You know how hard it can be_  
_To keep believing in me_  
_When everything and everyone_  
_Becomes my enemy and when_  
_There's nothing more you can do_  
_I'm gonna blame it on you_  
_It's not the way I want to be_  
_I only hope that in the end you will see_  
_It's the Opheliac in me_  
_It's the Opheliac in me_

_Studies Show... _  
_Intelligent girls are more depressed_  
_Because they know_  
_What the world is really like_  
_Don't think for a beat it makes it better_  
_When you sit her down and tell her_  
_Everything's gonna all right_  
_She knows in society she either is_  
_A devil or an angel with no in between_  
_She speaks in third person_  
_So she can forget that she's me_

_Doubt thou the stars are fire_  
_Doubt thou the sun doth move_  
_Doubt truth to be a liar_  
_But never doubt_

_Doubt thou the stars are fire_  
_Doubt thou the sun doth move_  
_Doubt truth to be a liar_  
_But never doubt_

_Doubt thou the stars are fire_  
_Doubt thou the sun doth move_  
_Doubt truth to be a liar_  
_But never doubt I love_

_You know the games I play_  
_And the words I say_  
_When I want my own way_  
_You know the lies I tell_  
_When you've gone through hell_  
_And I say I can't stay_  
_You know how hard it can be_  
_To keep believing in me_  
_When everything and everyone_  
_Becomes my enemy and when_  
_There's nothing more you can do_  
_I'm gonna blame it on you_  
_It's not the way I want to be_  
_I only hope that in the end you will see_  
_But never doubt_

_You know the games I play_  
_And the words I say_  
_When I want my own way_  
_You know the lies I tell_  
_When you've gone through hell_  
_And I say I can't stay_  
_You know how hard it can be_  
_To keep believing in me_  
_When everything and everyone_  
_Becomes my enemy and when_  
_There's nothing more you can do_  
_I'm gonna blame it on you_  
_It's not the way I want to be_  
_I only hope that in the end you will see_

_the Opheliac in me"_

_-Opheliac, Emilie Autumn_

**(Angelique)**_  
_

**Thank you for your thoughts my loves! Feel free to request anything or tell me what you thought! I would also love it if you want to contribute, just comment below!**

**Till next time,**

**Angelique Bouchard**


End file.
